


Unholy Trinity

by tittysatan



Series: Unholy Trinity [4]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Underage Drinking, extremely unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: Akira just wants his two best friends in the whole world to get along. Which means hanging out. Which means getting shitfaced in the woods. Come on, Akira, you should have expected this.





	Unholy Trinity

“Come on,” Akira had said to each of them separately, “you’re both my best friends, and I really want you to get along. I think you have a lot in common, if you’d just try and see it! So please, just one night, for me?”

“I don’t like it,” Ryo had replied, hands stuffed in his pockets, “but if you insist.”

“Sure,” Miki had replied with a bored shrug, “whatever.”

And that was how the three found themselves face to face to face in front of the Makimura house as the sun sank below the horizon.

Miki was staring at Ryo with something akin to horror, Akira was fighting not to laugh, and Ryo just looked like he was about to punch something.

“I need to go change,” Miki muttered vaguely, turning on her heel and heading back inside. “And, I dunno, burn this top.”

The door closed behind her and Akira couldn’t hold it in anymore, cracking up so hard he could barely stand as Ryo examined his turtleneck.

“What’s wrong with this top?” he asked. “Like yeah, I’m not thrilled we match either, but why’s she so offended about having the same fashion sense as me?”

Akira took one look at the teal, high-waisted travesty that was Ryo’s pants and burst out laughing again.

“I’m gonna leave if you don’t stop,” Ryo said, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, sorry,” Akira said, taking deep breaths, staring at the pavement so he wouldn’t get set off again. “Okay. I’m good.”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“What’s wrong with wanting my friends to get along?”

“I don’t like her and I don’t trust her,” Ryo said, glaring off towards the house.

“…you know she’s said the exact same thing about you?” Akira replied, bemused.

Ryo only deigned to reply with a “hmph.”

Miki came back out of the house, turtleneck swapped for a sweater with a pentagram design. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” she sighed. “What’s the plan, Akira?”

“…plan?”

Ryo’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me you didn’t have anything in mind.”

Akira fidgeted with one of his sideburns. “We could, uh, go catch a movie?” he said with a sheepish laugh.

“That wouldn’t even make a good first date!” Miki said, giving him a whack on the shoulder with just a little too much force.

“Can I go home now?” Ryo asked.

Akira threw an arm over each of their shoulders, pulling them in close. “C’mon, guys, you’re my two best friends in the world and I really want you to get along! Please?”

Miki and Ryo stared at his pleading smile, then each other.

“Alright,” Ryo finally said, extracting himself from Akira’s arm and taking a stance in front of the two. “Here’s the deal: I’ve got a trunk full of booze and a console full of drugs, so let’s go get shitfaced in the woods.”

Miki gave a sharp laugh. “Sure, I’m down!”

“…you’re kidding, right?” Akira muttered. “We’re not gonna…”

“Oh, sweetie, we are _absolutely_ gonna,” Miki said, patting him on the shoulder.

Ryo was already climbing into the driver’s seat. “Get in. Unless you’ve got a better idea?”

With a deep sigh, Akira claimed shotgun. “You’re gonna get us arrested.”

“That’s why we’re gonna be in the woods,” Ryo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he started up the car.

“C’mon blondie, let’s get this show on the road,” Miki said from where she was lounging in the backseat. “And if you’ve got anything good up front you’d better not hold out on me, got it?”

Ryo shot Akira a Look, but said nothing. He just lit up a joint, took a drag, and passed it back, before lighting up another for himself.

“Now we’re talking!” Miki said, taking a drag herself. “This might not be a total waste of an evening after all.”

“Wow, thanks,” Ryo muttered, revving the car and peeling out into the street.

“Hey, can I put some music on?” Akira asked, opening the glove box and shuffling through the cassettes. “How about the Stones?”

“Sounds good to me!” Miki said, leaning forward between the seats. Ryo just shrugged.

Akira popped the tape in, and a moment later guitars and drums poured from the car’s speakers.

“I can’t get no!” Miki sang along in clumsy English, “No-oh-oh! Hey-ay-ay! That’s what I say!”

Ryo grimaced. “Christ, your pronunciation’s bad.”

“I can’t get no, sanahnahnah,” Akira joined in, mumbling where he couldn’t follow the lyrics, leaning heavily on Ryo with his most annoying grin. “I can’t get no, dahbahdahbah–”

He was cut off when Ryo shoved him.

“C’mon, you sing too!” Akira said. “You’re the only one who knows English!”

“Karaoke, karaoke!” Miki chanted, pounding on the back of his seat.

Ryo rolled his eyes, almost laughing, and took a long drag from his joint. “You’re both idiots.”

“Okay okay, how about this?” Akira said, leaning back on him. “You sing and I’ll take one order from you. Anything you say. Deal?”

“Oooooh!” Miki squealed theatrically from the backseat.

“…anything?” Ryo asked, voice husky and suggestive enough to make Akira blush.

“…it’s gotta be tonight! And Miki’s gotta be there too, okay!?” he hurriedly backpedaled, waving his hands.

Miki poked her head between them, throwing her arms around the seats and their shoulders. “Ryo, sweetie, do _not_ let that deter you. Believe me, I’d be more than happy to play along with _whatever_ you had in mind~”

“What does that even…!?” Akira stammered, eyes wide as he looked anywhere but at the other two.

Ryo grinned like a demon, taking one hand off the wheel to stroke up Akira’s thigh. “Well, I can’t deny I like getting him all flustered…”

“This guy gets it!” Miki said, giving him a smack on the shoulder. “He tries so hard to be macho, but tease him just a little and he _dies_! It’s so fucking cute I can’t stand it!”

“I do _not_!” Akira said with as much seriousness as he could muster.

“Oh? You’re blushing pretty hard though, aren’t you?” Ryo said, caressing his face with his fingertips. “I think it’s a pretty good description.”

“Eyes on the road!” Akira practically yelled, slamming the dashboard, giving Ryo just enough warning to avoid going off the road and into some poor sucker’s house.

“Aaahh fuck, what the fuck?” Miki said, rocking back and forth. “I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes?”

“Oh, suck it up!” Ryo laughed. “I’ve walked away from worse than that! Wanna know what happened to my last car?”

“You don’t, you really don’t,” Akira said, shaking his head frantically.

“I accidentally drove it off a cliff!” Ryo continued before Miki had a chance to say whether she wanted to hear or not. “It caught on fire and everything, real shitshow. I didn’t even get scratched.”

Miki stared at him for a long moment, a slight, thoughtful frown on her face. “What the hell kinda death wish do you have?” she finally asked.

“I’ve asked him that myself,” Akira sighed. “Way too many times.”

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Ryo said, taking another drag. “So clearly not _that_ much of one.”

“…yeah, okay, but you’d think one super major auto accident would be the point where you stop driving while high off your ass,” Miki said. “Like, that’s where _I’d_ stop.”

“I do wish you’d lay off the drugs while you’re driving,” Akira added.

Ryo shot both of them the nastiest look he could manage, which was pretty impressive even to them. “Listen, I will turn this car around and refuse to share any of my booze with you and we can go watch a movie like boring little goody-two-shoes, or you can shut up and we can go get shitfaced in the woods!”

“Point taken, point taken,” Miki said, shrugging. “It’s your funeral. Unless we’re in the car too, and then it’s _everyone’s_ funeral.”

“… _I’d_ like to go to the movies,” Akira muttered, only a little petulantly.

“Yeah, well, majority rules,” Ryo replied. “We’re almost there anyways.”

Sure enough, the city had long since given way to a lonely mountain road, hemmed in on either side by trees turned silver by the light of the full moon. The three fell silent, staring out at the eerie sight as Ryo carried them deeper into the mountains, quiet broken only by the faintly muddy sound of the well-worn cassette.

And then Mick Jagger’s voice was joined by a clear, ringing tenor. “I see a line of cars and they’re all painted black… Like flowers and my love, both never to come back…”

Ryo was singing. His voice was golden, a chorister’s, utterly unsuited for rock music. Listening, it was impossible to think he wasn’t made to sing something else. “I see people turn their heads and simply look away, like a newborn baby it just happens every day… I look inside myself and–”

And he cut off, noticing their wide-eyed stares. “…what.”

“I, uh… I had no idea you could sing like that,” Akira said.

“Holy shit,” was all Miki could manage.

“Yeah, well, that’s why I don’t like to,” he muttered. “But anyways, I held up my half of the deal. Akira?”

Akira blinked, frowned, remembered. “Wait, no, that was only like two lines, that doesn’t count!”

“You never said how much I had to sing. It counts.”

“He’s right,” Miki chimed in, “it counts!”

“Fine, fine…” Akira sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

“I’m thinking,” Ryo said with a smirk. “I wanna get my money’s worth.”

Akira really wished that didn’t make him blush.

“Well, here we are,” Ryo said, pulling the car over to park on the gravel shoulder. “See that signpost there? There’s a little trail, goes up to this nice clearing.”

Sure enough, there was a break in the trees marked by a fading sign.

“You come here before?” Miki asked, climbing out of the car.

“Now and then,” Ryo replied, popping the trunk and retrieving the drugs from the center console before climbing out himself. “Akira, get the tapes. I’ve got a player in the trunk.”

Miki pulled open the trunk and whistled. “Damn, this is a lot of booze. Where’d you even get all this?”

Ryo just shrugged. “Where does anyone get anything. Now it’s like a kilometer hike and we’ve got a lot of shit to carry, so load up.”

Aside from the implausible number of bottles, Ryo’s trunk also contained a boombox, several backpacks and duffel bags, a tarp, a few sturdy blankets, a large medical kit, some strewn-about clothes, and a pile of unhealthy snacks. The trio started shoving everything they could get their hands on into the bags, until everyone was laden up with enough alcohol for ten times as many people. Finally, Ryo shoved everything aside and pulled up the bottom to access the compartment that usually housed a spare tire.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, it was filled with guns.

Miki and Akira edged unconsciously away as he pulled out a handgun and checked the cartridge with expert fluidity before slipping it into his coat. “You guys want any?” he asked, not turning around as he shoved his pockets full of shotgun shells.

“Uh. No thanks,” Miki said.

“I think I’m good,” Akira said.

“Great!” Ryo replied, slamming the trunk shut and turning to grin at them, sawed-off shotgun slung over his shoulder. “Let’s do some shots and get going!”

“Ryo, you are a raving lunatic with a death wish,” Miki said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But you know what, I’m kinda fucking into it! Let’s _do_ this!”

“I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea,” Akira muttered to himself, rubbing his temples and Miki and Ryo starting rummaging through the booze.

“Don’t be such a pussy!” Miki said, tossing him a bottle of vodka. “Drink up, bitch!”

“Yeah, bitch, drink up,” Ryo laughed, unscrewing the cap on his own bottle and taking a swig.

Akira caught the bottle and stared at it, blinking. Then he began to laugh, starting low and quiet but quickly escalating to full-on maniacal. “Oh, so I’m a bitch, am I!?” In a single swipe, he cracked the top of the bottle off against Ryo’s car. “Let’s see a bitch do this!”

He upended the broken bottle over his mouth and drank it down like it was water. Ryo laughed and laughed. Miki could do nothing but gape.

Finally, when it was empty, he threw it aside to smash in the road, still grinning as he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. “How about that!?”

“…Akira, you’re so cool~!” Miki squealed, throwing herself at him and clinging on with arms and legs. “Oh my god, that was so tough and manly…” she purred into his ear, starting to work her fingers into his waistband.

“UH,” Akira said, hands hovering, shooting a flustered, panicked look at the still-laughing Ryo.

“Whaddaya say we ditch blondie and have ourselves some _fun_?” she whispered, biting his neck hard enough to make him gasp. “A-ki-ra~”

Suddenly there was a hand on her collar, and Ryo forcibly pulled her off of Akira, who breathed a sigh of relief, trying hurriedly to compose himself.

“Alright, slut, playtime’s over,” Ryo said, taking another swig of vodka.

“Oh, so just cause I know what I want and get it, that makes me a slut?” Miki laughed, taking a drink herself. “You _wish_ you had as much game as I do.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what makes someone a slut,” Ryo said, arms crossed. “And I don’t wish any such thing.”

“Okay, but if Akira was the one getting laid like crazy,” she said, starting to waver just a little on her feet. “you wouldn’t call him a slut, right?”

Ryo shot a glance at Akira, who was still trying to get his pulse back to normal. “Nah, I would.”

Miki burst out laughing. “You know what, I like that! Fair! Let’s all be sluts together!”

“Let’s not,” Akira and Ryo both said in unison, Akira’s voice rather more flustered than Ryo’s.

“Oh come on, you know you like it,” she said, sidling up to Akira again, slipping an arm around his waist.

“Well, that’s… I mean…” he said, laughing nervously.

Ryo was looking at them with absolute disgust. “If you two keep acting like dumb horny teens, we’re _never_ gonna get to this booze.”

“H-he’s right!” Akira said, disentangling himself. “Actually, let’s just declare a rule against, uh, getting touchy tonight, okay!?”

“Boo! No fun!” Miki pouted.

“I’m for it, majority rules, no cuddling allowed,” Ryo said. “Except you still owe me something, so that could be an exception.”

“No exceptions!” Akira said.

“I’m for it, majority rules, exception allowed!” Miki said, waving her bottle above her head. “Now let’s go go go~!”

Ryo led the way as they hiked up the dark, narrow path, blonde hair almost glowing when the moonlight cut through the trees, joint in one hand, backpack and shotgun slung over his shoulders. Behind him was Miki, singing cheerfully and wordlessly to herself, the bottles in her backpack clattering against each other as she strode, occasionally pausing to take another drink. Akira took up the rear with a backpack and two duffel bags, plus a speaker blaring Ziggy Stardust at an unforgivable volume.

None of them said much as they walked. Ryo and Miki were focused on getting even more shitfaced than they already were, and Akira was focused on making sure that if either of them fell he’d be able to catch them.

It was only about ten minutes before they reached the clearing, fluffy late-spring grass still and silver in the moonlight, the forest all around them like walls. It felt like the only place in the world.

“This is nice~” Miki said, shrugging off her backpack, flopping down on the ground and staring up at the stars. “Hey, Ryo, this is nice?”

“What’d I tell you?” he said, dumping his next to hers and leaning against them as he sat.

Akira dug around in the duffle bag, produced the tarp, and laid it out with the blankets on top. “Don’t lie in the grass, guys, you’ll catch a cold.”

“Wow, thanks mom,” Miki said, rolling herself onto the tarp. “You worry so much? I like that about you though, s’cute.”

Ryo dragged the backpacks over and sat. “Happy?”

“…yes,” Akira said.

“Mm, y’know what?” Miki said, lying on her stomach with her head propped on her hands, taking another drink from her rapidly emptying bottle. “This’s fun! Glad I agreed to hang with psycho prettyboy, he’s actually pretty chill!”

“Prettyboy…?” Ryo repeated, blue eyes narrow and dangerous.

“Miki, that’s like…a lot of vodka you drank in the space of the last half-hour,” Akira said, swiping the bottle easily out of her hand.

“What? No fair!” she said, kicking her legs back and forth. “You fucking chugged one!”

Akira blinked. “Yeah, but that’s different, alcohol doesn’t really–”

“You saying I can’t hold my booze!?” she said, jumping to her feet and narrowly managing to avoid falling. “I can hold my damn booze! You’re not giving prettyboy here any shit!”

Ryo reduced his joint to ash with one long drag, never taking his eyes off Miki. “Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” she pouted, arms crossed. “You are a prettyboy! Your eyelashes are nicer than mine and it fucking _kills_ me.”

“Can we all just calm down for a second?” Akira sighed.

“I’m serious,” Ryo said, unblinking, unnaturally still. “Don’t call me that.”

“What, you don’t like it~?” Miki said, grinning down at him. “Lemme guess, that’s why you act so fucking crazy all the time, so everyone focuses on that instead of how pretty you are! For real though, if you put on a skirt no one’d ever believe you’re a boy.”

Ryo’s coat flapped as he rose to his feet faster than seemed possible, shotgun shells jingling in his pockets. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” he said through gritted teeth, “so I’ll give you one chance to take it back, you bitch.”

Miki laughed sharply. “Oh? Bitch? You wanna go? You wanna see why they call me The Hands!?”

“Oh no,” Akira muttered as Ryo stepped forward, arms crossed.

“I’m not about to beat up a girl,” he said, sneering down at her.

“Damn straight you’re not,” Miki said, before slapping Ryo so hard his ears rang. Before he had a chance to regain his balance she’d hit him with a backhand that knocked him back down onto the grass.

Ryo spat blood as he stood back up, grin stained red. “Alright, you want a fight? I’ll give you a fucking fight!”

“Now _that’s_ what I wanna hear!” Miki laughed, easily dodging Ryo’s left hook only to get caught in the stomach by a sucker punch. She remained doubled over for a moment, winded, before coming back up the moment Ryo let his guard down to drive a knee right into his side. “You’re not bad, you know that?” she said, rolling up her sleeves.

“Yeah, I know,” Ryo replied.

Akira couldn’t move. His blood was singing for battle and something was off, he couldn’t tell if it was just them or something else, the music was so loud, he couldn’t concentrate…

Ryo landed a punch and suddenly Miki’s face was dripping red. She was laughing, wiping her nose with her wrist, grabbing him by the lapels and going for a headbutt and he shook her off but she got in another slap and he was spitting blood again and–

And Akira unfurled his wings.

Ryo and Miki didn’t even notice the demon at first. It crashed into Akira, a lion’s head on a long stalk neck, razor arms, coiling insectoid body trying to wrap around the devilman. And then they did notice, and for a moment they were paralyzed as Akira tore at it with claws and fangs, as it sliced into him.

Then Ryo grabbed his shotgun and fired, tossed it aside, emptied his handgun, fumbled with shells. “Akira!”

Miki stood there, blood on her face and blood on her sweater, frozen.

The demon turned its head, and its serpentine eyes met hers.

Miki _screamed_.

Miki clutched at her head and screamed like she was splitting in two.

Miki was changing.

Her clothes fell off in tatters as she grew, arms breaking down the middle and reforming, feet turning to hooves, a lashing tail sprouting, a forest of horns atop her head and back.

Miki outstretched one of her four arms, and a ball of flame formed at her fingertips, and it flew at the demon.

And then she leapt at it herself, screaming wordlessly as she tore at it, tore its arms from around Akira and threw them aside, tore open its long body with her razor hooves.

Akira tore open its throat, and it was dead.

Ryo was sitting on the grass, staring up dumbfounded as Akira shook himself free of the corpse and grabbed the monstrous Miki by the shoulders as she roared and shredded the body to pulp. “Miki! It’s me, it’s Akira! You’re okay, you’re still in control, so just calm down, alright?”

Slowly, slowly, she did, until she was just standing there, staring at her four hands, until she returned to her human shape and sat with her arms around her knees as Akira draped a blanket over her.

“I think I’m a witch,” she said.

“You’re not,” Akira replied, smiling. “We’re Devilmen.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s nothing serious, I’ll be fine!” Akira said, wincing as he twisted to look at the cuts on his back. “The bleeding’s already stopping, see?”

“Shut up and let me bandage you,” Ryo said, somehow very sober all of a sudden as he wrapped up Akira’s torso.

“This is so weird,” Miki said, sitting in the backseat in an oversized sweater from the trunk. “Like yeah, I knew something was up with you lately, but I didn’t think I’d find out like this, y’know?”

“…sorry,” Akira said, sitting down next to her after Ryo finished. “I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to get you involved in…all this.”

“Yeah, well, maybe if you’d told me, I wouldn’t have had to turn into some weird fire goat demon. Devilman. Whatever.”

“I’m really sorry! I didn’t…if I knew things were going to turn out like this, I never would’ve…”

“Oh, shut up,” Miki said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. “I don’t mind, it’s honestly pretty cool. And besides, this way I get to help save the world!”

Ryo slid into the driver’s seat and slammed the door behind him. “I hate to say it, but I agree with her. Having more allies can only help, after all. Anyways, it’s still early but that’s probably enough drinking for one night, so I guess I’ll just drive you home.”

“Actually…” Miki said, “do you still wanna catch a movie, Akira? I think I could go for a movie.”

“Ryo?” Akira asked.

He shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

No one said much as they drove, staring out the windows at the empty moonlit road, trees flickering past. It wasn’t until they were nearly back in town that Miki leaned forward between the front seats. “Say, what happened to that favor you owe blondie?” she asked Akira. “Please tell me that’s still on.”

“…wow, I completely forgot about that,” he said. “Seriously though, after what just happened?”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to use something like a little demon attack to try and weasel out of it,” Ryo said, smirking even as he stared out at the road. “It’s still on.”

Akira sighed, blushing. “Okay, but can I just have a rain check? I’ve had more than enough excitement for one night.”

“What? No! Lame! I want action!” Miki complained, kicking the back of Akira’s seat. “I just turned into a demon cause of your stupid bullshit, I deserve to watch you get to at least second base!”

“…what would that even _be_ for two guys…?” Ryo muttered, frowning thoughtfully.

“Come on Ryo, please?” Akira pleaded, more red-faced than ever.

“Alright, you get your rain check,” he said with a shrug. “Majority rules. But I hope you know I’ll be expecting interest.”

Miki slumped back into the seat, arms crossed and pouting. “No fair.”

“Sorry, Miki,” Akira said, leaning back over his seat with a sheepish smile. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“Damn straight you will.”

The trio fell into a comfortable silence as they drove off into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

EPILOGUE: At the End

 

Ryo was waiting with the sun at his back like a halo when they arrived. “I was wondering when you’d show up,” he said, smile soft and sad. “Akira. Miki.”

Miki strode up, face set, and gave Ryo a ringing slap. “That’s for hurting Akira,” she said, tears threatening in the corners of her eyes, before giving him another just as hard as the first. “And _that’s_ for hurting _me_.”

“You don’t understand,” Ryo sighed, face as pale and delicate as ever, unmarked by Miki’s hands. “I did– I am doing what I have to.”

“Of course we’re not going to understand, if you don’t explain anything!” Akira said, placing a hand on Ryo’s shoulder only for it to be shaken off. “Ryo, please, just… Aren’t we your friends?”

Ryo gave a bitter smile, and for a moment it looked just like him. “You still owe me that favor, don’t you?” he said. “If I asked for you both to just accept that this is what needs to be done and join me…”

“Fuck no,” Miki said when the words were barely out of his mouth. “ _Fuck_ no.”

“No way,” Akira said. “Two against one. Majority rules. We want you to tell us everything.”

“That’s so unfair,” Ryo laughed. And then he told them.

 

“Well,” Miki said, arms crossed, when Satan had finished their story, “we’re gonna kill God now, right?”

“…that’s the conclusion you come to,” Satan said flatly.

“It’s the obvious fucking conclusion!” she said. “C’mon Akira, back me up here.”

He blinked, frowned thoughtfully. “I mean, I guess that _would_ solve everything…? Maybe?”

“Exactly,” Miki said with a forceful nod. “We kill God, you take his throne, boom, problem solved.”

Satan was watching the two of them with wide eyed bemusement. “You can’t be serious,” they laughed. “If it were that easy to kill Him…”

“What, you think the three of us couldn’t take that old fucker?” she said, arms crossed. “Please. You almost beat him way back when and now you’ve got _us_ with you, it’ll be a breeze. Anyways! I vote we kill God, all in favor say fuck yeah!”

“…I think it’s ‘aye,’” Akira muttered under his breath. “But either way, she’s right. C’mon Ryo, how do you feel about fighting alongside us one last time?”

Akira held out his hand with a warm smile. Miki layered hers on top, grinning.

Satan stood there, eyes flickering between their faces and their hands for a long moment, before shaking their head in fond frustration. “You two are something else,” they said, reaching out their hand to complete the trinity. “…thank you.”

“For what?” Miki laughed.

“You’re our friend,” Akira said.

Satan smiled. “For that.”


End file.
